


Shut The Door, Turn The Light Off

by bobbiejelly



Series: Gay's Anatomy [33]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Based on Grey's Anatomy, Deleted Scenes, F/F, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, Lesbian, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, When Erica Met Callie, a long long time ago, callica, what might have been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Erica Hahn needed a friend. Callie Torres helps.After Erica, Callie & Mark agree to go for drinks at Joe's together.Sharing A Bed. Calica. Rated T.Canon Tag - "Crash Into Me - Part 2", Season 4 Episode 10Dedicated & Gifted to my favorite Calica Story Writers.
Relationships: Erica Hahn/Calliope "Callie" Torres
Series: Gay's Anatomy [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208253
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	Shut The Door, Turn The Light Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hnsnrachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnsnrachel/gifts), [syrensoul_red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrensoul_red/gifts), [Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/gifts), [zvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/gifts), [cranky__crocus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/gifts), [merrysmutmas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrysmutmas/gifts), [h4hahn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h4hahn/gifts), [CaityLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaityLove/gifts), [punky_96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/gifts), [dodificus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/gifts), [Reviewer_only](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reviewer_only/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Make Your Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041) by [hnsnrachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnsnrachel/pseuds/hnsnrachel). 
  * Inspired by [Ceiling Sleeper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/122531) by [cranky__crocus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/pseuds/cranky__crocus). 
  * Inspired by [All New Stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924135) by [Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/pseuds/Jennifer-Oksana). 



> Here is something that was already written a LONG time ago,  
> and popped up in my documents. Though pretty much no one,  
> ships Calica anymore, though it would bring someone some sort of interest maybe.  
> At the very least. This is the beginning, of admittedly not the healthiest relationship-  
> For either of them, as we pretty much know how this eventually ends.  
> But for now, we flashback to the Before. Before Callie was (knowingly) bisexual.  
> Before Erica comes out. Before anyone saw any glasses or leaves.  
> This is the before. And one of the nights they could have shared,  
> Before their eventual "After". Enjoy the ride, for this first part.  
> There is something really, really special, about beginnings.

  
  


* * *

**Shut the Door, Turn the Light Off**

* * *

_Erica Hahn needed a friend. Callie Torres helps._  
_After Erica, Callie & Mark agree to go for drinks at Joe's together._  
_Sharing A Bed. Calica. Rated T._  
_Canon Tag - "Crash Into Me - Part 2", Season 4 Episode 10_

* * *

**  
** **Chapter 1: Hit Me with Your Best Shot**  
  


* * *

**_Voiceover - Meredith Grey’s Voice:_ ** _Sometimes you never know that moment. The one moment or one decision or one night that changed your life and was the beginning of everything. But sometimes when you look back at that moment you can see it then, clear as day. The moment you fell for someone. And they had already fallen for you too. And you were falling for each other. Slowly. You were falling slowly._

* * *

Erica Hahn needed a friend. She was new at Seattle Grace hospital and she didn’t have anyone to talk to. She ruled out the chief because he was her boss. She had ruled out all the junior residents and interns because she didn’t like brown-nosing. And so that left her with the attendings. Derek was wrapped up with Derek and the others seemed off in their own world. 

The only one of the attendings who had ever spoken to her other than McDreamy was Dr. Sloan who made a pass at her at every turn. She couldn’t say she wasn’t flattered at the attention. And she couldn’t say he wasn’t attractive either, he was. But she wasn’t looking for a relationship, she was looking for a friend. 

Her and Sloan’s last words to Sloan went like 

“What are we on a date here Sloan I was complimenting your surgical technique not looking for a window into your wounded soul”

And subsequently brushing off Mark’s attempts at getting her to wait and watch the rest of his work.

And there was this girl, a girl who caught her eye and smiled at her and smiled at patients. Dr. Torres from orthopedics. She was beautiful. Erica could tell she was beautiful. And she just loved the way she walked and talked and relocated bones. 

It was hot. Sexy. Shoot where did that come from? Did Erica just say to herself she thought a senior resident was sexy? And a woman no less? And was it because she laughed when she rejected Sloan again or was it something more? 

She gave her mind a break from the “sexy” debate and realized she still craved the girl’s presence and wanted her to like her. She would peer at her surgeries and see her in the halls. She only once got up the nerve to talk to her and it had to be in front of Mark Sloan. 

“I know this is going to sound bizarre, I realize at this point that this is going to sound bizarre but any chance you people want to get a drink with me?” She tried to appear defeated and casual. 

“Why would we want to do that?” asks Mark, who is still frustrated at being snubbed by Dr. Hahn. 

“She’s saying she needs a friend,” says Callie, translating.

“Okay fine let’s drink,” says Mark.

“You won’t hit on me?” says Erica.

“I can’t promise that,” says Mark.

“If I say please,” says Erica.

“He still can’t promise that,” says Callie.

“Fine,” says Erica. 

And they’re off.

  
  


* * *

_Callie CRUSHES Erica Hahn at Darts._

_TWICE._

_Erica tries not to sulk about it._

* * *

“You know I’m too tired to go back to my place you know I live with Yang” Callie turns to Erica with a sigh.

“How do you live with yourself?” Erica asks her in protest. 

“The place is a mess I just can’t today,” Callie continues. 

“I can’t every day with Yang. And there’s nothing for me at home and this traffic. And we can’t drive.”

“God, you’re right. Even if we split cabs I’m still saving up” says Erica, after having changed jobs recently.

“So we stay. People stay in on-call rooms all the time it can’t be that bad” Callie offers.

“Yeah, it can’t be that bad” offers Erica.

So they try the on-call rooms but every single one of them is either locked or chock full. They go to the far hallway with the last one available but it only has one available bed in it, the bottom bunk. Mark Sloan is fast asleep on the top one. 

“You can take it if you're attending,” says Callie.

“Oh, no but you live with Yang!” Says Erica.

“You know we could, we could share it if you want,” says Callie.

“Really?” Says Erica hoping her voice sounds incredulous and not hopeful.

“Really I mean it’s not like I’m going to feel you up in your sleep like Sloan would huh?” Says Callie. 

“True,” says Erica.

“Okay?” Asks Callie.

“You have to be the little spoon,” says Erica. “I’m too tall” she adds to cover up the fact she’s asking her co-worker to spoon with her.

“Right of course!” Says Callie, secretly delighted she’s going to be in the blonde’s arms.

“Alright then we better ah-“ Says Erica

“Right!” Says Callie getting ready for bed as the blonde does. She tries not to think about the fact that she’s her boss. Technically she tries to focus on what a hard day they’ve both had at work and how much they both need it. 

Callie looks at Erica who’s wearing a thin tank top and… men’s blue boxers with a red thick strap. It’s surprisingly sexy, a tomboy kind of look. It kind of turns Callie on.

Erica watches Callie dance into red lace panties and a camisole with thin straps. She looks so… feminine and sassy. Erica thinks men would be lucky to have her. 

They both catch each other staring and blush and look away before sitting on the bed next to each other.

“Shut the door, turn the light off,” Says Erica and Callie obliges.

“What do you want for a bedtime story?” Erica snarks at Callie who laughs.

“Do you want to just talk for a while?” Says Callie.

“Yeah,” Says Erica "But here, you look exhausted,” she says to Callie and wraps her arm around to have Callie lean on her shoulder.

* * *

“Meredith Grey told me to shut up earlier,” says Erica. “I deserved it. I was freaking out the patient, the one upside down in the ambulance. I told him he was going to be fine, god. How many patients did I see today” she sighs.

“I know it’s one of these days. You and Sloan have to leave all the time, and Karev snuck his girlfriend into the gallery. He cut the damn cord Mark put in when the heart graft blew but he had to”. Says Callie

“Damn stupid stupid I didn’t check the grafts I should have caught it goddammit” Erica starts to tense up berating herself again.

“Mark said it was fascinating that you were as unkind to yourself as everyone else I said “ _Sloan_ ” because it was an unkind thing for him to say but is it true?”

“What?” Says Erica

“I mean not that you are an unkind person to other people you can be a bit abrasive but not like mean or anything I mean just that, just that when you talk to yourself like you hate yourself, it hurts me,” Says Callie honestly. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was that late nights bring on honesty.

“People see me as the bad guy here. I’m not the bad guy. I’m just New so I see things that you might not see. Like someone had to tell Bailey to stop flirting with a patient and someone had to be tough on Yang to make her want to devote herself to Cardio. To make her earn it. I am very fond of her Callie but I swear to god you can’t tell her. It wouldn’t be good for any of us” Says, Erica.

“I don’t think you’re a bad guy Erica,” Says Callie. “I just don’t like to see you in pain like that. I know you have a hard exterior but you really really care. You’re a robot. Like Yang. That’s why you’re bonding with Stevens right? Like maybe you can soak up some of her compassionate exteriors?” Asks Callie to Erica.

Their words were slipping through so fluidly in the darkness. 

“I still feel guilty,” says Erica. “For the ones we lost,” she says. “I kept saying ‘you will not die’ over and over”. “I should have let Stevens update that family. His wife. Her four kids. I should have” Says, Erica. 

“I do too,” says Callie. “Feel guilty” she clarifies.

“We did the-“ Erica starts.

“Best we could,” says Callie.

“Everything in,” says Erica

“Our power,” says Callie.

“We,” says Erica.

“Tried,” Says Callie.

They laugh as they finish those stupid phrases they tell patients and they feel good again for a little while. 

* * *

“So you’re not into Sloan, huh?” Asks Callie to lighten the mood. “Because clearly he has a thing for you,” says Erica.

“He’s pretty,” says Erica. “Wait don’t you have a thing going with him?” She says.

“We’re not serious. Friends with benefits at the most. He was there for me during the shortest marriage. George O’Malley cheated on me with Izzie Stevens” Says Callie.

“Seriously? Stevens? Jesus. And you married him?”

“Vegas,” says Callie.

“And now you’re divorced, what? So people can stop calling you Callie O’Malley?? says Erica.

“Yeah. Umm, to both.” Says Callie. “Hence me and Mark sometimes, he’s hot and he’s easy. And he likes to be called a ‘good boy’ when he has a boner. It’s his dirty little catchphrase” Says Callie.

“Mmm Callie O’Malley is dirty huh. I like dirty little secrets. Dirty little details. And no guilt at all because you’re single huh” Says Erica.

“Perpetually single. And I swear if you call me Callie O’Malley ever again…”

“Noted,” says Erica. She secretly found out Callie was single.

Callie’s head is swimming wondering if Erica slyly was interested when she told her she was single. Or looking to matchmaker her. Or just wanted to know. “So tell me Hahn, are you single? And you owe me a dirty little secret of your own” she says.

“Yes I’m single, Callie,” Says Erica. “And you will owe me one too because you just spilled Sloan’s not your own,” Says Erica. 

“Okay here’s the thing. I watch a lot of porn. Like a lot and trashy stuff. Like no plot just porn and I read erotic literature and romantic comedies and fanfiction and it’s just not ladylike or wholesome” Says Callie. “Your Turn”

“Okay here’s the thing. I fuck myself with my fingers like, a lot” Says Erica. “I have the sex drive of a twenty-year-old. I need it all the time. Multiple times a day. I’ve been with boys who couldn’t keep up with my sexual appetite” Says Erica. 

And the thought of Erica doing _THAT_ to herself just makes Callie go completely batshit crazy inside and out.

“Ah, cool” Callie tries to keep her voice steady while she also tries to get her now heavy, heavy breathing under control.

“Do you….” Erica tries to motion instead of actually finishing off her question in embarrassment.

“Touch myself!?” Callie finishes that sentence for the blonde. “Sometimes,” she says suggestively, as she swears she can feel Erica Hahn’s breathing starting to accelerate as well.

And if there could be a moment, if these two could _be_ then this would be their moment. Their moment for THEM. 

They look into each other’s eyes and see mischief. See lust. See _possibility._

They see everything they want to be true, COULD be true if they were to consummate their desires with each other right here right now.

But they don’t. 

And they don’t regret it all either.

Because neither of them is at all ready for that yet.

They haven’t gotten over their gay panic and figured out themselves yet.

So instead they just stay there, stay inside of that moment, inside this bubble in time.

Before they both fall into a sweet, sweet sleep. And while they dream, they dream of each other.

* * *

******* END OF CHAPTER ONE *******

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we are.  
> If there's a lot of positive feedback I'll consider posting a second chapter.  
> Some drabbles are written but not much in terms of substance.  
> So let me know what you think if you REALLY want more.  
> Otherwise, this will likely live as a one-shot.  
> For a probably completely dead Calica fandom. LOL.


End file.
